Aurora
: Princess Aurora, or simply Aurora, is the only daughter and only child of the deceased King Stefan and Queen Leila, and the "goddaughter" of the fairy Maleficent. Aurora is also the wife of Prince Phillip. During her christening, she was cursed by her, and according to the curse, Aurora's unfortunate destiny was to fall into a sleep like death on her sixteenth birthday after pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. The Pixies were entrusted to raise her until her 16th birthday. Over the years, Maleficent has carefully watched over Aurora, as the pixies were incapable of raising a child, and struggling to live their lives as women. Physical Appearance Aurora is a beautiful 16-year-old girl (15-years-old prior to the end of the film). She is of average height, slender, has long, blonde hair ending at her waist with a slight wave, and blue eyes. She wore several dresses during the course of the film, most notably a peasant-styled blue dress. For most of the film, Aurora wore her hair with the sides tied in the back, and the rest was left down. She bears a striking resemblance to the young Queen Leila. Personality Aurora is kind, gentle, sweet and innocent. As Flittle's gift stated, she was almost always happy. She demonstrated love for her aunts, for Maleficent and for Diaval. She is also brave, curious and cheerful. She's slightly naïve, and is always looking for the best in everyone and means the best of intentions. Origin Aurora is King Stefan's and Queen Leila's daughter. While she was at her christening as an infant, Maleficent came and placed a curse on her, where although she would grow in grace and beauty as the pixies implied, she would also fall into a sleep-like death on her sixteenth birthday, having as a solution of true love's kiss after Stefan's begging for mercy. After realizing it was no longer safe to keep her on palace grounds, Stefan entrusted Knotgrass, Flittle, and Thistlewit to a remote cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom. Maleficent Aurora, although at first much to Maleficent's reluctantly, creates mother-and-child like relationship with Maleficent. She was under the belief that Maleficent was her "Fairy Godmother" as she noticed her shadow always looking out for her, and after their encounter in the Moors, she rarely addressed Maleficent as anything else. Up until the day before Aurora's 16th birthday, it was unbeknownst to her that Maleficent was the same fairy who cursed her as an infant at her christening. ---- When Aurora was a baby, Maleficent gives her milk from a flower, as the fairies couldn’t figure out why she cried. Aurora then met her as a young child near the Moors, where Maleficent reluctantly agrees to hold her. Aside from that Aurora doesn't meet Maleficent until she's fifteen. Aurora was first brought to the Moors at Maleficent's request, while in a trance. Over the following months she frequently visits the Moors until the day before her sixteenth birthday where she openly reveals her plans to live with Maleficent there. Maleficent, who grew to love Aurora (although refusing to admit it) manages to convince her to live there on her sixteenth birthday in hopes of avoiding the curse. Aurora also met Prince Phillip. Maleficent kissed Aurora's forehead as she lay in bed. Maleficent woke Aurora up from the curse. Aurora was crowned as queen of both kingdoms. Aurora never falls for Prince Phillip. Gallery Go to Aurora/Gallery Relationships * [[Stefan and Aurora|'Stefan and Aurora']] Stefan and Aurora did not have a close relationship, because the pixies raised her for 16 years, far away from Stefan. Furthermore, he broke Aurora's heart when he locked Aurora in her room. * Maleficent and Aurora Maleficent and Aurora has a very close relationship, like a mother-daughter relationship. Even after learning Maleficent's identity and going away from her, after realizing that her father, Stefan, does not show any love or genuine care for her, Aurora sees Maleficent as her fairy godmother. Notes * Elle Fanning portrayed Aurora in Maleficent. * She was called "Beastie" by Maleficent. At first, Maleficent hated Aurora, but Maleficent soon had a close bond with her, so she now calls Aurora "Beastie" as a nickname and a sign of affection towards her. Category:Maleficent (Film) Category:Maleficent: Mistress of Evil Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royals Category:Moors Category:King Stefan court